The Past and Future Jack Bass
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: There's a reason Jack Bass's heart is frozen. And Blair Waldorf finds it's quite similar to why her own is. But when history tragically repeats itself who will play who in the game of life? One night tells all.  Chuck/Blair/Jack/Elizabeth/Bart


Title: _**The Past and Future Jack Bass**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: There's a reason Jack Bass's heart is frozen. And Blair Waldorf finds it's quite similar to why her own is. Chuck/Blair/Jack/Elizabeth

A/N: This is an idea that's been in my mind since Season 3 happened and after talking about some it on Twitter last night I had to write a one-shot.

P.S. The title could actually have more than one meaning. I'd like to hear what your take on it is.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hello Gorgeous."

"Why do you call me that? You address me as gorgeous, Carter called me beautiful, but then men I actually love never remark on my looks."

"Well then why don't you pick someone who does instead of sulking over my nephew for the best years of your life?"

"You seem to have gotten along just fine. Perhaps a frozen heart is better than a constantly shattered one."

"It'd never work for you—the way I live."

"Why's that?"

"Because your heart's been melted. It can break, but never will it be frozen."

"Yours did."

"I'm not sure what exactly you're referring to, Blair."

"Not what, but who."

"Then whom did my heart melt for?"

"Elizabeth."

"I chose destroying Chuck over her. I would hardly call that love."

"No, I'm speaking of before that. A long time ago."

"…"

"You loved her. She was yours and then she slept with Bart."

"Who told you about this?"

"No one had to. I saw it in your eyes. Then with some further investigation it all pieced together."

"You got your facts wrong."

"I don't think I did. It all makes sense. You hated Bart because he stole her from you. And you loathe Chuck even more because he's what came of it—your broken and then frozen heart."

"She was the only woman I ever loved. Then she betrayed me. They both did."

"I know."

"Have you told my nephew?"

"Why would I? I'll never admit this again, but we're the same, Jack. We both have broken hearts that froze over. We both feel betrayed by the ones we loved most."

"Did Chuck sleep with your sister?"

"No, but he slept with his step-sister. I know a far more twisted version for our generation. I blame MTV."

"Dark humor."

"The only kind for those with blackened souls."

"That's pretty grim, Waldorf."

"It's a pretty grim world, Bass."

"She wanted me afterwards, but I knew it would never be the same. I left her. She left Bart and Chuck. The only one who kept anyone was my brother."

"After he destroyed you."

"He was ruined too. Well except with Lily. I think he sort of got a second chance with her. I wouldn't call it love, but for a short time he felt happiness."

"That makes Chuck Bart—not Jenny."

"What?"

"Chuck is Bart. He has that comfortable happiness with Eva. So she's Lily. And I'm still you."

"Whose Elizabeth then?"

"Life."

"Amen to that."

"What would you do to spend one night with Elizabeth again, but only before everything went to hell—before she betrayed you?"

"If it meant I didn't know what I do now then anything. Is that how you feel about Chuck?"

"Yes."

"We could pretend."

"What?"

"Just for one night. You be my Elizabeth. I'll be your Chuck."

"That's sick—twisted."

"If you are me in this game Blair, you'll get used to it. We are sick—twisted."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I've always been attracted to you, Blair."

"I know. Is it because I look like her?"

"Not entirely. It's your eyes really. I can see her in them."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"It must be painful for you."

"No more than it is for you."

"Let's go upstairs, Jack."

"You're not going to moan my nephew's name then?"

"I can't make any promises. Shall you not whisper for your Elizabeth?"

"You're right. It's fair."

"…"

"Come on, Gorgeous."

"Wait. Did you call Elizabeth that?"

"No."

"Then don't call me by it either. You're not sleeping with me and I'm not sleeping with you. We're sleeping with them."

"In that case. Elizabeth, you don't deserve me."

"Neither do you, Chuck."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Okay I don't usually like only dialogue stories, but for this one I couldn't write it any other way. It was like I see them sitting there at the bar together, but both look lifeless—the same in a way. So their movements weren't important or how they said something, but what they said. Please don't call me crazy ;) Okay, maybe I am a little. Anyways, review with your thoughts.


End file.
